The 7day men hunt
by chiara1
Summary: Bulma Chichi and 18 live at a school called Lady-Elite .This year the females at that school will be the hunters and every elite or super-elite can join to be their pray.It will take 7 days the women will hunt and the men will run.This year vegita kakarot
1. Bulmas hate for men

The 7-day men hunt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters. You need to read what is standing under here!  
  
Bulma lived in a castle/school named Lady-Elite with 20 other saiyan females they where all high-class females who got trained to be a warrior and a lady at the same time. Chichi and 18 were her best friends (like always)  
  
Every year there was a week that was called the 7-day men hunt.  
  
The girls at the Lady-Elite were the hunters and every elite and super- elite could enter as the pray. This was also the way the queen was picked and if this were the year that prince Vegita would enter he would probably be the main pray even the only pray. Because who wouldn't want to be mated to a hot saiyan with manners and be the queen of Vegitasei. The month before the 7-day men hunt would be revolved around the hunters meeting there prays learning their moves and other things to help them catch their target. That meant Royal Ball's and other things like training together. The story begins...  
  
The girl were still in bed being late one's again `I can't believe I'm 18 years already now there is no way in hell that I can avoid The Hunt ` Bulma growled to her friends Chichi who tried to help mumbled softly: Well maybe you'll find someone you like in the `meeting month` and you'll want to fight for him. Chichi looked dreamily out of the window while pulling her blanked higher. Bulma who now was rolling her eyes to 18 just let herself fall on her bed and held back her anger screams. Then looked in shock when even 18 began about it` You never know B (Bulma`s nickname) maybe your going to find yourself bonded at the end.  
  
Bulma said with sarcasm `Yeah my prince in shining armor` Then the girls finally got themselves out of bed ready for a new boring day at Lady-Elite. All days where the same you woke up from the morning Bell you fight for the first place in the row of the bathroom and then go eat at a table with 20 girl who can't even shut there mouth at 6.30 in the morning. Today was exactly the same  
  
Bulma glared at the plate and then muttered: ` How can they still be talking they begin when they wake up and stop late at night what the hell do they have to say to each other at 6.30 in the morning! ` `Calm down Bulma you can't stop them anyway`: Chichi said trying to calm Bulma`s nerves `Can I try? `: 18 muttered looking up from her plate `Haha you can't beat up a 20 girls`: Chichi said `Why not? `: Bulma asked liking the subject Chichi ignored Bulma's last question and started to eat the brown stuff on her plate that they called food.  
  
Bulma who was sitting alone looked out of the window and couldn't stop thinking about this men hunt. After this month I will have to live the rest of my life with a man that eats like a pig treats me like a slave and he will take my virginity in a second without caring. Then she thought about what 18 said. `Bonding how stupid that only happed with third class saiyans`: Bulma muttered But she talked to loud so the teacher let his hand fall on her desk causing a hard bang that woke Bulma up. `Did I just here you correctly miss Briefs do you think bonding is stupid and only for third class saiyans`: The teacher said with a angry look on his face. Bulma wasn't scared so she answered while looking strait in his eyes: `Yes I did say that, am I wrong? ` The teacher pulled up his eyebrow in interest and then started talking: `I'm going to tell something that is a true fact. Every class saiyan can bond its even better because if a brat's parents are bonded when he was made then it will have a higher Ki. And let me ask you something, which in this class hopes that they are going to bond with their future mate? ` Almost every girl put up her arm, every one but Bulma she was pissed because he made a fool of her until. she thought of a question to ask him. `Well if the brats become stronger if his parent are bonded why is it strictly forbidden that the prince bonds with his future mate huh?: Bulma said while smirking. `Well I don't know if I should tell you this but the royal family does bond, I know this because my mothers sister was the Queens personal maid. And I know what you all think now how can the prince bond with a girl he hasn't even picked out himself but that's it he does chooses his mate .he lets you catch him. ` Every girl was shocked and Bulma only thought (he is going to die for telling us this and she just felt regret for asking her question).  
  
Now everybody knew that the prince picked his own mate and that he let himself get caught .The all knew that they had to make a good impression and that meant going to the gathering this weekend trying to get the prince his attention. Bulma was getting a lecture from Chichi and 18 why she should go to the gathering tomorrow. `Come on B you have to go maybe there is a saiyan there for you and you will miss him because an other girl like Astria gets him`:18 said knowing that Bulma hated Astria. Bulma who got angry just thinking of Astria growled `Astria has more chance that hell friezes over then she is getting my man` 18 started laughing and Chichi rolled of her bed laughing with tears falling from her eyes because Bulma could get so pissed of just thinking about Astria getting her imaginary man. Bulma who now noticed that she had acted so weird about a mystery man and Astria she started to blush but then decided that she was going to the gathering (I wouldn't give Astria the pleasure of me not being there). Then 18 and Chichi saw the smirk on their friends' face and knew she was coming.  
  
Chichi and 18 were walking back and forth and screaming from time to time ` What is taking so long B it cant be that bad! ` `It can and it is I'm not wearing this dress I'm changing into something that is comfortable right now`. Chichi and 18 looked at each other in shock if they knew there friend one bit she was going to wear some jeans and T-shirt so they ran in the bathroom just to see Bulma sitting with that evil smirk. `Aaaargg Bulma that is so childish you knew that we would come now stand up and let us see how you look` Bulma rolled her eyes but stood up pulling her dress strait .Bulma was wearing a dark red strapless dress that showed her every curve and a high split on the left . Her hair was loosely pulled up and curls where everywhere. `Wow B you look hot and I thought you didn't want a man`:Chichi said `Looking like this that is going to be real hard`:18 added `Aarrgg its never good is it with you two now shut up were already late`:Bulma said before she started to blush from her friends complements.  
  
When they showed up a few girls walked past glaring the hole time in there direction.` They take this very seriously don't they, look out girls we might have to fight today`:18 said looking at all those men. They were walking trough the crowed and Chichi and 18 noticed that there were a lot of men looking in there direction.in Bulma`s direction to be exact. Bulma who didn't noticed this kind of things but still felt very uncomfortable told her friends that she was getting something to drink. While she was walking to a tree to get some peace and quiet she heard the other girls screech `owhh I think the prince looked at me`. (So this year he is going to enter I wonder what he looks like.what am I thinking what do I care what he looks like) Bulma found a tree and leaned against it looking for her friends while sipping her whine .She spotted Chichi and 18 talking to two men one was large and had hair pointing everywhere the other one was quit short for a saiyan and was bald. She chuckled: ` Well girls that didn't took you long` Vegita was getting very irritated with every freaking woman sucking up and trying to get him in a conversation. Another was trying to talk to him when he couldn't take it any more `Hello prince Vegita my name is Astria` then she was cut of when Vegita growled `Do you think I give a shit get your hands of me`: then he stormed of He saw a bunch of his men standing there and stopped to hear what they said without them noticing him `Look at her I would never get enough of her if she caught me`: one man said `Haha fat change I tried to talk to her she just ignored me`: the second one growled `And if she did talk back you wouldn't have a chance because I've heard a lot of men talking about that creature`: the same men said Vegita was getting interested whom this was so he looked at the spot where his men were looking at. Then he saw her (what an exotic woman.she must be as stupid as hell) Bulma was looking around when she felt to eyes on her a shiver ran down her spine and then she saw a angry but handsome looking man walking up to her. (Shit what do I do know.what I always do be myself that should scare him of)  
  
Bulma sipped her whine while keeping her eyes on him he did the same until he was standing in front of her and she couldn't help but look away from those dark eyes. `What's your name woman? `: Vegita said emotionless (she's not stupid I can see it in her eyes) Bulma heard his demand and growled that got vegita`s attention he pulled up his eyebrow waiting for her answer `I don't answer to demands and my name is not woman`:Bulma said in a soft but angry voice Vegita looked at her in shock and then said angry` Do you even know whom your talking to.woman`: Vegita said just to make her more pisst off `I don't give a shit, I wont show you respect if you don't show me that.man! `: Bulma growled now getting really angry Vegita looked at her, her eyes where getting brighter by the second and knew that he could have a lot of fun with her but let her cool down for now. He smirked and then walked up to her until she could feel his breath on her skin he pushed her hair from her ear and whispered`: My name is Vegita remember that` Bulma gasped (he was .he was the prince)Bulma slapped her hand for her face and muttered `me and my big mouth`  
  
Please review or I'll stop this fic.you hear me!!!! Thank you 


	2. Some things are worth it

The 7-day men hunt  
  
Wow I got a review after one hour thank you!!!! And that's why I'm making this chapter for the reviewers. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters except Astria she's mine haha!!  
  
He are you ok a man's voice said  
  
Bulma who still had her hands on her face looked between her fingers there she saw Chichi and the big guy she was talking to.before she insulted the prince. Thinking of that bulma put her hand back and murmured something about how stupid she could get and that he's going to kill her. `He B is everything all right are you sick`: Chichi said now getting concerned looking at Bulma talking to herself. Bulma took a deep breath and tried to smile: `No Chi I'm fine just a little headache nothing serious, who's your friend? `  
  
ChiChi started to blush: ` oh this is Kakarott he is the personal guard of prince Vegita and he also one of the pray. ` Bulma started smirking: `lucky you. ` Chichi who was starting to look like a tomato asked Kakarott to show her around so that Bulma couldn't embarrass her anymore. Chichi turned her head when they where leaving and glared at Bulma, she just looked at Chichi like she didnt know what she had done. Bulma spend the day avoiding Vegita but while she avoided the prince she forgot to avoid someone else. `He Blue that you dared to show up looking like you do, if I didn't despise you so much I would be impressed` `Astria go play with yourself, no one else wants to `: Bulma growled and walked of smirking because Astria stood there fuming about her comment. (Well that made it worth coming here) Bulma was still snickering when 18 and the bald guy stood in front of her. `What did you do? `: 18 said knowing Bulma `What? `: Bulma asked innocently but still with that smirk on her face. Bulma who didn't want to talk about it right know changed the subject `Aren't you going to introduce me to your (little) friend. `Oh yes this is Krillen`: 18 said feeling very uncomfortable Bulma looked at 18 and took pity on her so she just smiled and left the two lovebirds.  
  
Bulma walked home thinking of how good it would be to be there already and to do nothing, just to be stopped by someone blocking her path. `Remember me? : A soft manly and familiar voice said. Bulma who wasn't scared of him anymore said sarcastically: `you forgot to call me woman.prince Vegita` Vegita ignored that remark `That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble someday maybe real soon`: Vegita said while keeping his eyes on her. `Is that a threat.my prince`: Bulma said angrily `That depends what kind of trouble you want to get into. with me`: Vegita said now with a husky voice `Bulma didn't know what to say, Vegita noticed this he smirked then encircled his arm around her waist and picked her up loosely now she was face to face with him. Bulma hold her breath and he started to talk: ` Your different little one your not scared of me we could have a lot of fun` When Bulma heard that for one minuet she wanted that so much until her pride and mind worked again. She smiled at him and let her hand lean on his shoulder then whispered `Life's a bitch isn't it` and jumped out of his arm then walked of.  
  
Vegita looked at her retreating form and said (I'm not done with you little one your going to be mine) Bulma was almost home when she heard the most irritating voice there is `He Blue `:Astria said behind Bulma`s back `What the hell do you want! `: Bulma almost screamed `I saw you with Vegita he's mine, you know so you better keep your filthy hands of him.do you hear me keep away from him`: Astria said Bulma couldn't handle it anymore: `you're joking right.and I'm not laughing! `Astria who didn't notice Bulma`s fist tightening` Just keep away from him or else` `Ore what`: Bulma said then added `Show me.please` `With pleasure`: Astria said then leaped up in the air and hit Bulma in the face Bulma`s head was turned back as Bulma licked the blood of her lip (Oh I've been waiting to do this for a long time) Suddenly Bulma was out of Astria`s eyesight and behind her Astria who was looking up and down felt someone patting her shoulder and when she turned around she saw a smirking Bulma. The only thing you could see was Bulma moving her fist and Astria flying through the air.  
  
Bulma walked up to Astria`s who now was clutching her stomach and Bulma growled: ` Never! Never threaten me` then she walked of feeling very happy forgetting what happened with the prince for a moment.  
  
Bulma was asleep when Chichi and 18 came home but she didn't sleep for long because she heard something. When she came out of bed there were Chichi and 18 sitting on the ground next to a broken vase. `Oh oh`: Chichi said with a big smile on her face and dazed eyes. Then 18 started to giggle and pointed to Chichi` You sound like a uh.uh. Tele Tubby! Chichi`s smile just got bigger and she let herself fall on the ground Bulma who was looking at them rolled her eyes (Oh no their drunk) Then she walked up to them and swung Chichi on her shoulder. `Whiieee`: that was fun do it again. Bulma felt a hand on her head and Chichi murmur: `I love you `hick up` 18 got up herself and toughed Bulma`s bruised cheek: `You know B if you don't know how to put on make-up you can ask me ` `Hick up` yeah she can do a real good clown's face`: Chichi added while rubbing Bulma head. `Come 18 its time for bed`: Bulma said walking back to their room 18 placed her hand on the side of her face and said: `Yes sir` then started marching behind Bulma When she got them in bed she heard Chichi whisper: ` B I love you` `I know now get some sleep`: Bulma said and then dozed of herself  
  
Bulma who was at the table eating almost alone (Well it seems that Chichi and 18 weren't the only ones having a good time) When she saw Astria come in with her lapdogs following her she looked closer Astria was walking a bit crouched. (How come you can always make my day Astria while I hate your guts)  
  
Well this was it. I know its a shorter chapter but it was fast so that means REVIEW!!! 


	3. The masked ball

The 7-day men hunt  
  
Well I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed my fic THANK YOU! And I'm going to make a new chapter Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.  
  
Bulma was hating her life the only thing she could hear from Chichi and 18 was about the hairboy and the little bald guy, and the other girls were talking about prince Vegita and how he had looked at them and how hot he was. The only upside from this hole ordeal was that Astria was jealous of her because she and the prince had `talked`(more like argued but I'm not going to tell her that) Bulma was looking at her food and listened to irritating people and that irritating sound they call giggling it sounded like a mouse that was being stepped on and was screaming for his life. `Would you just shut up! `: Bulma growled at the people whom where sitting at the table. Everybody was quiet for one minuet and then started again knowing Bulma`s temper. `Gheesh B you really should lighten up`: 18 said Bulma ignores her because she would burst if she said another word and maybe hurt her friends' feelings, she just left and said that she was going outside. Bulma walked to the garden and sat on the side of a fountain she looked into the water seeing her own face .She smirked when she saw the now light blue mark on her cheek (I wish I could kick Astria's ass everyday) She heard footsteps coming towards her `Hello Madam could you give this to the owner of this school`: a mailman said and then walked of. Bulma looked what she got in her hand then her eyes opened wide and then growled she read what stood on the box ~20 invitations to a royal masked ball ~ She knew that she could rip them to shreds but that would be mean to the other girls and she would probably get into a lot of trouble. So she brought them to Miss Farreheart the head of the school then went to her room only the be stopped by the one and only Astria. `I don't have time for this`: Bulma said in an emotionless tone. `I just wanted you to remember what I said a while ago`: Astrai replied with her nose stuck in the air. `Owe you mean when I kicked your ass, how is your stomach? `: Bulma said remembering everything. `Bitch next time you'll have more then a bruised cheek`: Astria growled Bulma acted like she was scared` Oh no please don't hurt me, I'm so scared ` Astria just wanted to hit her when a hand stopped Astria`s fist when she looked who it was she saw Yamcha the school guard. `That isn't very ladylike is it, now run a long Astria`: Yamcha said. Astria shot Bulma a glare and then left still not walking totally upright. `Thanks Yamcha but I could have handled it myself`: Bulma said a bit sad she didn't get the chance. `I know you can that's why I stopped it I have to clean up the blood`: Yamcha said then left because he wasn't supposed to talk to the students.  
  
Bulma got the invitation the same day she could hear Chichi and18 shout in happiness because they could see there `pray` again. Bulma was just fearing that she would see Vegita again (He's does something that makes me so weak.and I hate that feeling so I better stay clear of him) Then she realized it was a masked Ball he wouldn't recognize me Bulma smiled then she got a slap in the face realizing that she couldn't hide her hair and her tail. `Where's a Blue hared saiyans when you need one`: Bulma muttered before going to the shop with Chichi and 18 to buy a dress and a matching mask. Bulma had forced herself trough 20 other girls trying to make it to the changing booth to fit her dress. She pulled it on very quickly and looked in the mirror smirking (I look good in everything). Then put her things back on and hid the dress because others would try to steel it. `What a mall can do to women`: Bulma said waiting for Chichi and 18 outside looking at the scratching and the screaming girls.  
  
Then the three girls went to a strange looking shop that sold masks. Chichi who was looking at a mask turned around because she felt someone behind her. `AAAaaahhh`: Chichi screeched when she saw 18 and Bulma with monster-masks on their faces. Chichi who glared at the two turned around and walked of` Ah come on Chi it was just a joke`: 18 said and glaring at Bulma who couldn't stop laughing. Finnaly they al got there masks and went home because tomorrow was the day that the Royal Masked Ball began.  
  
The next day the fight for the bathroom wasn't a fight anymore it was a war. Bulma just waited until nobody was looking and where to busy fighting and then ran for the bathroom. She made it and locked the door as fast as she could then started to put her close on. When she was done she counted till three then opened the door and made a run for it before she was caught up in the fight. Chichi and 18 had already been in there and looked very good 18 was wearing a yellow dress that began tight around the chest and became wider she had short sleeves that where hanging loosely on her shoulders her hair was a little curled. She had a yellow mask on that covered everything but her chin and lips.  
  
Chichi was dressed in a purple gown with long sleeves and a small split, her purple mask was shaped as a woman's face. Her black hare was loose with little purple strings going trough.  
  
Bulma was wearing a white gown with spaghetti straps and two long spits at both sides her long hare was in loose curl. That made it look like a waterfall. Her mask was silver that only hid her eyes.  
  
I can't resist puppy dog eyes so here is a new chapter. And please review! 


	4. the masked ball part two

The 7-day men hunt  
  
Someone told me that I should have given Bulma a mask that covered her bruised cheek and you where right but what done is done and now Bulma is walking around with a bruised cheek. O yeah I've a new best friend, thanks for the reviews Heikgan! Disclaimer: I'll never ever own DBZ or the characters.  
  
20 girls where standing inline to walk of the stairs when their name was called Bulma was last which she didn't like at all. The girls all knew now why that happened because the prince could look at them even if they had masks on. The Big white doors opened and showed a lot of men waiting at the side of the dance floor and at the end of the room on a higher plateau the prince and his father where sitting with the usual angry smirk on their faces.  
  
Bulma heard someone call 18 name and knew she would be next after Chichi.  
  
(Where is that woman she has to be here did I mish her) Vegita looked around the women not seeing anyone with blue hair. The King saw Vegita`s rooming eyes and asked: `What are you looking for boy, did you already have someone in mind` Vegita glared at his father and that stupid tone he asked him that` That is non of your damn. Vegita stopped his sentence because the men that pronounced the names had said a name three times but the female didn't show up.  
  
`Shit shit shit just my luck I have to go up and the heel of my shoe is stuck`: Bulma growled `When the man said her name for the forth time Bulma got loose placed her mask before her face and walked trough the doors feeling really uncomfortable that people where starring at her`  
  
Vegita smirked thinking (little one you can even make a saiyan wait) `Oh so that's the one you set your eyes on Vegita I must say you have good taste) King Vegita said seeing the look in his son's eyes. Vegita ignored his father and nodded to the maestro to begin the music. Bulma had never been so happy with the prince when she was now, because when the music started playing people stopped looking at her. Everybody was dancing and Vegita was following Bulma with his eyes when he saw a group of men looking at her (Grrr if they lay one finger on her their dead) Vegita saw a man stepping up to her and in his anger he stood up. *The rule in the meeting month was if a prince stood up from his seat everybody had to stop and he would chose a female to dance. * So when Vegita stood up everybody stopped then Vegita took this opportunity. He walked to the dance floor everybody stepped aside for him and he was walking strait to Bulma.  
  
18 whispered to Chichi `Is it my imaginary but is he looking at Bulma and going her way` Chichi replied in shock` No 18 he really is going to Bulma .oh that girl has some explaining to do` Bulma who saw Vegita coming looked angry and shocked at the same time (Arrgg he's doing this on purpose but I can't say no.can I?) Then Vegita was standing in front of her and just put his hand out for her to take it Bulma looked at him not seeing his usual smirk but a strange smile then looked at his eyes (I cant say no and I think I don't even want to say no.his eyes make me wonder is he really an arrogant asshole. Well I'll just have to find out) Then Bulma smiled and took his hand. Keeping her mask in front of her face.  
  
Strangely he felt a feeling of relieve when she took his hand she was so different it seemed that she didn't even care if he was royalty. He guided her to the dance floor and the music started again. Bulma couldn't take her eyes of him they where locked into this gaze and both where challenging each other to look away. Not only them could feel the electricity between each other also other people to be exact .The King knew that Vegita had picked out the future Queen. Chichi and 18 knew that someone finally reached Bulma`s hart but if he could hold on they didn't know. Then there was Astria who thought she couldn't hate somebody more then she hated Bulma right now because the prince had his eye on her.  
  
Vegita felt Bulma relax in his arms and smirked knowing that he broke to her hard wall (Your mine now little one and I'm not letting you go) Bulma felt like she was floating and she felt so comfortable and she had forgotten all the people that where looking at them. (I'm sorry my prince but you've just gotten another hunter after you) The music ended and everybody began to talk again. Bulma didn't know how to look at him so she looked at the floor. Vegita took her chin in his finger pushed her face up to look at her when he noticed the blue spot on her face. He growled and asked in a serious voice: ` Who did this to you no one touches what's mine` Bulma suddenly got a very angry look on her face and growled` One I'm not weak Two I can take care of myself and Three I'm not an object that you can proclaim as your own remember I have to catch you! Then she turned around and walked away Vegita looked at her and muttered `That love stuff is a real pain` Then went to his thrown keeping an eye on Bulma at all times.  
  
`She seems unhappy with you couldn't you keep your mouth shut she could have given you a powerful son`: The King said angrily already liking the girl because she had spirit. `Your getting on my nerves old man and she will be mine` Vegita replied still looking at Bulma who now was talking to a blond and a black hared girl (Aren't that the girls that Kakarott and Krillen where drooling about)  
  
`Ok B you better start talking because you haven't told us anything about you and the prince` Chichi said `There is nothing to talk about we fight we dance we fight that's al` Bulma said still pisst off at what Vegita had said. `Fine but if there is anything else tell us or die`: 18 replied grinning from ear to ear because she knew that wasn't al what her friend had told them.  
  
Astria heard everything and knew if she had any chance with the prince she had to make Bulma think that the prince did not care for her  
  
Well I know that you've got all these chapters real fast but now its school time but if you want a new chapter next Saturday you'll have to review!!!! 


	5. Bulmas convusion

The 7-day men hunt  
  
Because my new best friend Heikgan asked me to make a new chapter I'll make one BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST ONE! Until it's Saturday of course. And I just said it was hot because you would read it. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'll never will .so stop bugging me!  
  
Bulma couldn't sleep she didn't know what to do with Vegita and the hunt was only a week away. `This isn't helping me I'm going for a walk maybe my head will clear up and I'll remember I don't like saiyan men`: Bulma muttered while she put on her robe and softly walked past the snoring 18 and outside. Bulma felt like she was being watched and when she heard footsteps behind she stopped feeling the persons Ki now knowing whom it was. ` You say you hate my guts, why the hell are you always around me! ` Bulma growled and turning around to get a better look. Astria put on her innocent face and said in a soft and sweet voice` I don't hate you enough for you to get your hart broken by the prince` `What are you talking about` Bulma replied not sounding as angry as she wanted to. `He always is making you angry and then he seduces you again he is just playing with you.calling you woman is not very nice you know, and I saw him with other girls doing the same thing`. Bulma didn't know if Astria was lying or telling the truth she knew parts where true but she wouldn't give Astria the satisfaction to see her sad or something else. `Oh Astria don't you know me about now I hate saiyan men and all that love crap, so go bother some other helpless girl`: Bulma said then left to kick some saiyan prince butt.  
  
She went to the training ground because she heard that the prince trained there before the sun is up. When she got there she saw him training without a shirt the sweat made him shimmer in the upcoming sun. Bulma couldn't stop looking at that amazing body and the way it could move she was still in her robe but forgot all about that and just starred at him. Vegita felt her Ki nearby and looked without stopping his training there he saw her standing in the morning sun giving her a golden shine that only made her more beautiful.  
  
Vegita stopped and looked strait at her Bulma just thought (Shit why am I here I forgot.O no please put on a shirt) Then before she knew it he was standing in front of her feeling his breath on her face .She saw his eyes rooming her body and she looked down seeing that she was only wearing a robe. Her face turned red but then Vegita started to talk. `What do I deserve this pleasant visit for? ` Bulma remembered everything what Astria had said and what she was doing here and she stepped away from Vegita. Vegita looked at her raising an eyebrow not knowing why she acted this way. `You don't deserve anything you where just playing with me, I heard everything you think it's amusing to get me pissed of and then turn me on`: Bulma replied in a angry voice Vegita wanted to say something when Bulma hushed him up and she went into a fighting position then she growled `your going to pay for that` She jumped up in the air and then flew down to hit him in the face but when she got in reach he was gone and before she could turn around he had her in his arms he kissed her and then disappeared First Bulma was shocked then angry and looked for him he was standing against a tree with that irritating smirk on his face. She raced up to him and started to hit him and he just blocked every punch. Vegita was impressed that she could even make him feel a little discomfort when she hit him. Then he swiped her feet under her and she fell flat on her butt but surprised Vegita by kicking him of his feet to now one was on the ground and Bulma was sitting on top off him. Vegita just rolled over and he was sitting on top. He smirked and whispered in her ear` You can't beat me little one but next time I'll let you win` then he kissed her and disappeared again. Bulma didn't see Vegita at all after that she thought she would be happy about it but she wasn't because tomorrow would be the first hunting day and she didn't know who her pray was.  
  
It's a small chapter but I've gotten a writers-block from here till Japan. Anyway if you want a new chap. Just review!! 


	6. Stand still you ass hole

The 7-day men hunt  
  
Wow I can't believe everybody likes my fics so much. And HEIKGAN you're the best reviewer ever. And that's why I'm making this new chapter because everybody loves my fic so much and for all the reviews I got.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe how nerves she was a lot of stupid thoughts came to mind just thinking about hunting (What if I can't catch anyone and what if someone catches Vegita. Aargg what do I care.of course I care. I can't believe I'm arguing with myself!)  
  
Bulma put on some black baggy pants and a black tube top her hair was in a pony tail and she rapped black tape around her wrists and hands because it could get very ruff on the hunting grounds and you had to have a good grip.  
  
The three girls walked to the official hunting grounds there where two start lines one was for the men and one for the women. They all had to stand inline and to Bulma`s (Bad) luck Astria stood next to her. Astria whispered in her ear` Break a leg` `You wish `Bulma replied in a emotionless voice  
  
Then the men came into place she saw the prince walk in the front of the line, when they locked eyes she saw him say something and realized what he had said she got a bit red remembering the event that took place two days ago. Vegita had seen her and knew he had to show her that he wanted her to catch him without showing any emotions so he just whispered` I promised that I would let you win`  
  
Then he stopped their gaze and walked away. Before Bulma could think about those words the hunting rituals started. An old saiyan weapon was passed to the first girl and she had to pas it to next etc .Bulma got the weapon when she softly whispered in an overly sweet voice to Astria `I know I have to pass this threw but I rather stick it up your ass`  
  
Astria just glared at her and passed the weapon to the next girl. Then the girls had to get set and they where of. Bulma started to run other girls began to fly but Bulma found that a waist of energy. While she was running she saw Kakarott fly by with Chichi right behind him when Bulma checked Kakarott Ki she smirked he was holding back big time (You really got a good one Chi) then Bulma speeded up so she could find her pray. Suddenly Bulma stopped because something just went passed her and she heard someone say `Come on little one or are you to weak` Bulma chuckled and muttered `Oh my prince you haven't seen nothing yet` She still felt the Ki trace that Vegita left behind (Well there's my ticked to catch my pray) Bulma started to fly low threw the bushes so she wasn't seen and felt Vegita`s Ki getting nearer and nearer. Vegita who felt Bulma Ki coming near `oh very smart little one but I wont give up that easily` She was hiding in the bushes to attack him but when she jumped out he was gone but Astria was standing in front of her. `He's mine bitch and I will do anything to get him`: Astria growled `Dream on I could kick your ass in a second but you know that don't you` Bulma replied smirking in triumph. But then Astria did something that Bulma couldn't stop or could have expected. Astria took an iron chain behind her back and let it collide with Bulma`s ankle. Bulma screamed in pain and her eyes became teary she must of fractured it or something she looked up from her leg to cuss Astria to hell but she was gone. `If I go of the hunting grounds I cant enter again and then somebody ells will be Vegita`s mate`. `And there is no way in hell that is going to happen`: Bulma growled and looked for a stick and ripped her pants so she had something to bandage it. She hid the fractured ankle because if her friends saw it they might stay with her and kill the chance of getting there pray.  
  
Vegita heard Bulma`s scream and turned around immediately not thinking or forgetting his pride but when he came to the spot he saw the persistent look on Bulma`s face and knew that she would pull trough and didn't want pity. (Your just getting better and better woman you are fit to be my queen)  
  
Then he left before Bulma or any one else would spot him. Bulma flew for a while letting her ankle rest, a lot of men would stop when they saw her so that she could chase behind them but bulma just ignored them and returned her attention to looking for her pray never forgetting the growing pain in her ankle. Bulma was getting pissed of because every time she was near her goal he disappeared again. `Shit sit still ass hole`  
  
Bulma hated this because she hadn't caught him and that meant spending the night on the hunting grounds, which was a very creepy place. Bulma now was resting when she saw two familiar people. `Haha do you already have your pray 18? `: Bulma said happy for her friend `Yep and now we are going to celebrate`: 18 said winking as she replied They walked of and 18 yelled` Good luck catching Vegita` (How did she know that?) But Bulma didn't care any more  
  
Ok again this is a short chapter but it is chapter so be happy. And Please review Heikgan fic because she deserves much more then she got. And you better review me or I'll quit and yes that is a threat!!! 


	7. let the pray run your way

The 7-day men hunt  
  
Geeszz Mushi_azn I'm sorry but I need some inspiration so don't go all aggressive on me * getting a twinkle in my eye* pleading (or begging) is better! And one other thing how can I put 7-days in one chapter maybe Bulma will catch him the next day or maybe on the last day. But thanks anyway for the review. Also Aiya and moonsaiyanprincess thanks for the review and I love your fic Aiya.  
  
Vegita felt Bulma`s Ki go down and knew that she was resting so he decided that he would stop to and maybe join somebody. He flew over to the place Bulma was sleeping and looked down at in his eyes the perfect mate he could ever have wished for not that he was planning to tell her that any time soon. `But someday I will`: Vegita whispered He walked to a tree and sat against it still keeping his eyes on her. Remembering something his father had told him when he was a boy. ~ Flashback ~ He didn't feel so good so he went to his parents chambers when he slowly walked in he saw his father sitting next to his mother just starring at her. When his father saw him he walked over to him and took him on his lap then started starring at his mother again, after a while the King whispered in his ear` Son if you can look at somebody sleep all night and you don't want and cant stop then you really have the perfect mate` .  
  
Vegita realized that was the only time his father ever showed emotions but that was of course before his mother had died. That night Vegita just starred at her looking at her chest that went up and down the strange smile that was on her face and the way her hair was spread on the ground. When he felt her Ki go up again he knew that she was about to wake up so he walked over to her sleeping form and kissed her softly on her lips waking her up when her eyes opened she saw Vegita smirk at her and then he disappeared again.  
  
Bulma was hungro so. she killed a rabbit `Ahh man I never thought I would do that that poor bunny. now lets eat` When Bulma was done she licked her lips still thinking of this morning (Has he been here all night?) Bulma began to look for his Ki but found out that he was hiding it so she just had to find him the old fashion way by looking. Bulma had been looking al day and then thought why should I go to him if I can let him come to me. She stepped into an aria with lots of tree's she then she started to power up as much as she can then made her Ki go up and down then let it disappear completely. She knew that Vegita followed her Ki and she just acted that she was fighting. Now she only had to lie on the ground acting like she was badly hurt or even dead until he came (I'm brilliant if I say so myself). For the special effect she had ripped her pants and made herself dirty.  
  
Vegita followed the hole Ki change until it stopped (What the hell happened if someone laid one finger on her he is going to die a very painful death)Vegita growled only thinking about it and speeded to the spot were Bulma was playing dead.  
  
Bulma snickered as she felt Vegita`s Ki shoot up and coming her way (Bad move princy because this time I win) Bulma felt him almost above her so she kept her breath slow and limited He heard him walk to her and she had a really hard time not to laugh and keep her Ki down. When Vegita went to her neck to feel her hart beat she smirked because now she had him before he reached his neck Bulma grabbed his hand and with one flip he was throw on to the ground and Bulma was sitting on top of him. Vegita was shocked for a second (she ..she.she captured me I didn't do nothing) Bulma cheered and said to the uncomfortable prince who was lying face down in the sand `I won without you letting me win.got any problems with that`  
  
Vegita felt a strange proud feeling for her, he was actually proud of his.of his mate when he realized that he gave an answer to her question` O no little one or should I say my queen` Then Vegita stood up letting Bulma fall on her butt. ` Well if I am a Queen and your a King WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET ME FALL ON MY BUTT` Bulma growled while rubbing her butt. Vegita chuckled and picked her up keeping her in his arms not letting her stand on the ground he just whispered` I really have to do something about that big mouth of yours ` Before Bulma could open her mouth he gave her the most electric kiss she ever had its like he was exploring her mouth and he couldn't get enough neither could she so they just stood their. (I'm going to scream at him everyday if he is going to shut me up like this) Bulma thought was caught off and she was shocked when she heard Vegita`s voice in her head say (You better not woman or I'm going to drop you right now) (Geesszz Vegita just shut up and keep kissing me)  
  
Next there is going to come a really light and small lemon chapter! OK PEOPLE listen up because I'm only going to say this ones` Check out heikgan`s fic because its really good and review!!! She deserves it!!! Did you hear me! But don't stop reviewing me .thank you 


	8. Holy!

The 7-day men hunt  
  
He people I'm so happy that you like my fic so much but now the lemon chapter is coming and I'm not good at it so don't expect too much OK!  
  
They where kissing for about 15 minutes when Vegita smelled something it didn't stink but you couldn't say it smelled fresh. Bulma noticed Vegita`s face.  
  
`Oh Vegita stop it I don't smell that bad, do I? And if I do its your fault if you didn't make it so hard I wouldn't have had to role around in the dirt`  
  
Vegita started to elevate he didn't answer her he just flew silently Bulma didn't know what was going on but she just rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly she felt something-cold go over her and when she opened her eyes she saw everything blurry and then realized she was underwater. But when she wanted to swim up to get air she couldn't move, then she saw him smirking at her still keeping his tail around her waist.  
  
(Vegita I know you can hear me.. STOP LETTING ME FALL plus I'm out of air!)  
  
Vegita pulled her to him and kissed her giving her his oxygen then he swum up and pulled her in to his arms. He ripped some fabric from his shirt and turned her around so they where face-to-face. Bulma looked at him thinking of how beautiful he was. Vegita took the wet cloth and started to softly wash her face and her neck he did it all with such care like he was scared to hurt her and maybe he was scared.  
  
He softly pulled her ripped shirt of and cleaned her chest Bulma felt shivers going threw her whole body she felt like she had died and gone to haven.  
  
(Oh no little one this is just an appetizer)  
  
Vegita couldn't believe that he was mated to this beautiful creature  
  
(I don't deserve you but I'm never going to let you go.)  
  
When he had cleaned her whole body he took her in his arms keeping her warm with his Ki. She put her chin in that little hole in Vegita`s neck and thought they would go to his place now. But they weren't he just flew higher and higher` Vegita where are we going? `  
  
`Just wait and see` Vegita said  
  
When he reached the upper layer of the clouds he stopped because one of the differences between Earth and Vegitasei was that the highest clouds on Vegitsei were thick and you could stand on them. Vegita was trying to lay her down but Bulma didn't let go because she thought that he was going to drop her AGAIN.  
  
`Woman trust me! `: Vegita said hoping that she did.  
  
To his surprise she stopped fighting and he laid her on the clouds Bulma eyes got wide in shock she let her hands go over the clouds she never had felt something so soft. Then she grinned and said in a husky voice: ` Aren't you going to join me or do I have to get you.  
  
Vegita smirked and kneeled at her side he just looked at her then whispered` woman you know that I..I.. `But then Bulma got up and softly kissed him.  
  
She put her hand on his face and said: `You don't have to say it I know it in everything you do`  
  
Bulma then ripped his shirt of his chest and kissed the soft skin, his pants where done the same way. He had to chuckle at her eagerness he slowed her down by kissing her and pushing her softly on her back then he started to explore her body. He took her hands and placed them on his back so that she would have something to hold on when he entered her. Bulma suddenly felt an extreme pain between her legs  
  
`Holy.! `Bulma screamed but stopped her from saying the rest. (The pain it's unbelievable)  
  
A tear was streaming down her face Vegita had already felt that she was very tight so he just kissed the tears away until they stopped flowing then he began after a little while Bulma didn't feel anymore pain only pleasure and lots of it. They went on for a long, long time switching positions until Bulma was to tired she couldn't even speak and fell asleep on top of Vegita. He was stroking her back and couldn't remember that he ever been so happy in his life. Vegita fell asleep listening to Bulma`s purring.  
  
That's it I think I never had such a hard time making a chapter but it done THANK GOD! ! And review don't make me go all aggressive on you because I will so you better review. Next time Bulma gets back on Astria. 


	9. What happened with Chichi and 18

The 7 day men hunt  
  
Oke this is going to be an extra chapter for the people who want to know what happened to 18 and Krillen and Kakarott and Chichi Disclaimer: I'll never ever own DBZ  
  
Chichi and 18 have had their eye on Kakarott and Krillen for the first time they saw them but also knew that it was going to be hard because Kakarott and Krillen where the second and third strongest after the prince. So if a girl didn't get the prince she would probably go after 18 and Chichi`s pray. `Oh 18 I don't know if I can compete with all those girls`: Chichi while looking at all the men going to the start line `Don't worry Chi look at Kakarott he's crazy about you and if you don't catch him he is going to let you catch him and that goes the same for me and Krillen`:18 said while winking to the starring Krillen that immediately turned as red as a tomato.  
  
`Bulma has much bigger problems`: 18 added getting a said expression on her face `Yeah every girl is after him and they will do anything to get him especially Astria`: Chichi said having pity for Bulma because she had such a hard pray  
  
The hunt begins.. When the pray where of and the hunters got their signal it was every girl for her self and you could see that on the looks the women had on their faces. Chichi flew as fast as she could at the place she saw Kakarott fly to and after 15 minutes she saw him he smiled at her Chichi yelled:` I'm going to catch you!` And before Kakarott speeded up he yelled back: ` You better!`  
  
18 was having the most fun she ever had Krillen was hiding and she was trying to find him when she finally spotted him in a tree she whispered` Oh now your mine and flew up in the tree. 18 was in reach to grab his foot but then it disappear she heard Krillen laugh and say in a mocking voice` You have to better then that` 18 growled `So you wanna play huh , well I'm going to win`  
  
She was so unbelievably tired she had been after him for a whole day but the good thing about it was that he was as tired as she was `This is my chance and she went into a tree that had a big hole where she could hide. After ten minutes she saw Krillen standing in front of her he was obviously looking for her (Well I better let him find me then) When Krillen stood on her marked spot she jumped him and with one swift move she had both his arms locked behind his back and he couldn't move. 18 went to his ear and whispered` Is this good enough for you` Krillen just smiled and both of them where of to `celebrate` 18`s victory. 18 passed Bulma and knew for sure that she would get Vegita because if she would sleep in the woods for him he must mean a lot to her.  
  
Chichi had been after Kakarott the whole day and she was getting pretty tired `I can't do this any more its time for my secret weapon`: Chichi snickered She just sat down and waited for Kakarott`s Ki to be near when she felt him behind her she took out of her bag some home cook brownies and left them on a plate behind her and took one for herself. She acted like she was going to sleep and after 5 minutes she heard footsteps (HA no one can resist my brownies) Kakarott was to busy eating the delicious brownies to see Chichi move and with one fast kick to the head she jumped him and rapped some rope around his arms. `Haha I got!` :Chichi cheered jumping up and down `Kakarott busted the rope and hugged Chichi he kissed her and then flew of to his palace chambers.  
  
Well that was an extra chapter for the people who wanted to know what happened with 18 and chichi 


	10. life is sweet with Astria under my feet

The 7-day men hunt  
  
I'm sorry to say that this will be the end of this fic but there will be more and hopefully better ones. Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ Three weeks had past and the three friends' couldn't be happier.  
  
Chichi was standing above the toilet throwing up `Are you ok Chi?,I thought that the food was great`: Kakarott said scratching his head. Chichi cleaned herself up and smiled at her mate ` I'm perfect just read my Ki` Kakarott did what she said and then got the shock of his life `We.we are going to.to have a... a BABY!`: Kakarott yelled then picked up Chichi and threw her in the air and caught her again` Wow Kakarott calm down if you keep this up we might not have a baby` `Oh sorry Chichi` he replied and then got a worried look on his face. `What is it Kakarott? `: Chichi asked seeing the worried look ` `Well I wanted to know if we still could have.with the baby and all, if we still could have.`: but Kakarott was caught of by Chichi`s laughing `Yes Kakarott we still can have sex`: Chichi replied then took him to the bedroom to show him.  
  
`18 do you think you can do this in your condition`: Krillen said worried `Arrgg Krillen sometimes I think I'm the man of the house of course I can teach them to fight I won't fight myself`: 18 replied hoping her mate would stop fussing about her `Do you even want to teach fighting at Lady-Elite you said you hated it`:Krillen asked still not giving up `Yes everything but martial art class`: 18 said getting more irritated by the minute `But.your pregnant `:Krillen started `No buts Krillen I'm doing this!`:18 growled and then kissed him so he would shut up.  
  
`It has been three weeks don't we have to check if they're still alive`: A maid asked `Well they ate the food we left by the door so they must be and I won't risk my life finding out what they are doing`: The other maid replied  
  
Bulma was eating of Vegita`s plate `Woman why don't you order more food for yourself and stop eating mine`: Vegita muttered `Because I know you hate it`: Bulma said smirking at the pissed of look on his face. Then Bulma changed the subject `I think everybody is getting worried about us and I want to know what is going on with Chichi and 18`:Bulma said leaning against Vegita`s chest Bulma started to stroke his tail knowing that was one of Vegita`s weak points ` I don't have weak points! but I know if I say no you're going to whine about it all day`: Vegita said giving up Bulma jumped on top of Vegita` Thank you` `Oh no little on you don't get of that easy you owe me big time`: Vegita said smirking because he came up with a lot of idea's to make them even. Bulma got a twinkle in her eye knowing what he wanted and getting a few of her own ideas. The she acted innocently: `Oh no how can I ever repay you` Vegita rolled on top of her and whispered: ` I have a few ideas` Bulma giggled but that soon turned into other sounds.  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
`Wow I thought we never would come out of this room.not that I would mind that so much` Vegita put his tail around her waist and pulled her back into the room `Oh no Vegita Chichi and 18 and their mates are waiting`: Bulma said wanting to go back to her room the minute his tail touched her. Vegita started to mutter something but Bulma just ignored it. Vegita kept his tail around her waist glaring at every guard that as much as looked at his mate. When they came into the room the all gave a strange scream and started hugging each other. The men rubbed their ears at the sound and just talk about fighting and other `manly` stuff. When they all where sitting at a fireplace Chichi asked a question that we all want to know. `What happened to Astria Bulma, did you have your sweet revenge? ` Bulma chuckled then spilled some whine on the table she called the head maid to clean it up. The others didn't understand what was going on except for Vegita he was silently watching the whole event. Until the head maid came in and Bulma introduced her. `Friends meet my personal maid`: Bulma said pointing to a girl that had an angry look on her face. and that girl was Astria  
  
The End Well I hope you liked my story and review me please and tell me what you think of my ending . 


	11. Uh oh big problem

sorry but I lost my chapter but I will make a new one 


	12. finally a new chapter and Bulma is in fo...

The 7-day men hunt Well everybody liked my fic so much and I figured that I could give you people an extra chapter  
  
Bulma had been living with Vegita for a while but never he spoke of her being the new queen and what was going to happen, she had tried to ask him once but he just talked over the question and ignored her when she tried to ask him again. (What the hell is wrong is there something that I forgot about the ceremony first the meeting month then the hunt and then.sex)  
  
Bulma walked trough the halls going to a place that had an answer of what was suppose to happen after the.sex. Finally she reached the Library but when she opened the doors what she saw almost made her faint it was the biggest most enormous library she'd ever seen Bulma walked in looking around and muttering to herself `: how am I suppose to find my answer in here` After walking trough the Library she was sitting on the floor between towers of the Royal family's history books. She had been looking for an hour when she heard Vegita useless demands in her mind but ignored him because if he knew what she was up to he would probably blow up the whole library to stop her. So she just put up her mental block and took the next book that was about Vegita`s grandfather's grandfather.  
  
Vegita was looking for that wench for a whole hour when he decided that he was going to stop the stupid search and demand that she would come to him trough his mind. * Woman! Where the hell are you * He waited a few seconds when he suddenly didn't feel anything from her anymore (Did she just put up her mental block.oh woman your up to something) He walked back to his room and muttered to a non seen Bulma` And you can bet your ass that I'm going to find out`  
  
Bulma was getting more irritated by the minuet she hadn't found anything yet and Vegita could find her any time now. Out of anger she slammed her arm in one of the book towers just to get them crashing down on top of her. She thought she had avoided most books only to feel something hit her head she grabbed the headache causing book and was about to turn it in to ash. When the title flashed before her eyes. She absorbed the Ky-ball and read the front of the book out loud. The Marriage Rituals of The Royal Family by Kyra Vegita. Bulma stroked the book cover while talking to nobody: ` this is what I've been looking for and it's written by Vegita`s grand mother. `Well well Vegita actually one of the Royal family will tell me what the hell is going on`: Bulma muttered and opened the book. She read about the meeting month the hunt and even about the sex which she found a very interesting chapter (Well you can say allot about the Royal Family but I got a new found respect for them) Bulma`s face was getting pretty red when she finally found what she was looking for the chapter was called Yargo she had never heard of something called Yargo and after reading the chapter she would wish she never had. This is what Queen Kyra had written down: My life as future Queen was great only one thing kept me thinking what was going to happen next and so I asked somebody and every time they told me not to worry I was one of the lucky ones. I didn't get what they where talking about after my mate explained it to me after the ceremony. The ceremony began with a old saiyan priest giving a speech, that was the first time I heard the name Yargo .In his speech he pronounced that I will be confronted by the Yargo and he will decide if I was right to carry there future prince of Vegitasei. The rest of the speech was dull but I was in total panic what if this Yargo person doesn't except me. Just when I asked myself this the priest gave me the answer: if the Yargo doesn't except the winner of the hunt she will be killed. The first thing I did was look at Vegita he just looked back and didn't seemto be worried at all this calmed me down al little but then the priest walked over to a box which I didn't notice before and took out a ring with one enormous red stone on it. He walked over to me and told me to put my hand out when he was ready to put the ring on my finger I read an inscription on the gold band: Yargo. Before I could pull my hand away the ring was on my finger and .nothing happened it was silent for a little while longer and then the crowed started cheering and the priest pronounced me the Queen of Vegitasei.  
  
Bulma knew this could be everything there had to be a catch and then she looked at the next page to see a new title: A warning for every future Queen about the Yargo. If a future Queen reads this I wanted to worn you about the Yargo ceremony. Before I told you that my mate told me everything after the ceremony and he did he told me this story: There used to be a King that was chosen to be the legendary and so would be his son. Everything went perfect he had chosen his mate and then it was time for the Yargo ceremony and then everything went wrong because the ring didn't except the winner of the hunt the ring started to give a red glow and burn the skin of the girl so she threw it of and the priest killed her then and there many followers came but the ring excepted no one . Finally they gave up the King didn't become the legendary and neither did his son. Now I know why my mate wasn't nervous because the ring would except me because he wasn't foretold to be the legendary but if your mate is. then the only thing I can tell you is to pray or to run away.  
  
Bulma shut the book and snarled in anger: ` that basterd he knew I could die and he didn't even say anything. She walked out of the Library with an emotionless face and went to her chambers to be confronted by a pissed off Vegita but not as pissed of as she was right now. `Woman where the hell have you been first you leave without saying, you are the future queen of Vegitasei you just can't walk of. And how dare you put up your mental block! : `Vegita growled with a glare on his face that could make ten elite's cry. But Bulma didn't even notice, if she wasn't so angry she would know that he just been worried but his screaming only made her more angry .And when he was done yelling she punched him as hard as she could .Vegita who didn't expect this flew threw the air and landed with a thump and shock written on his face. But Bulma wasn't done she walked over to a stunned Vegita and growled: ` I'm never going to be your Queen I'll be dead first! Why the hell didn't you tell me about the Yargo before the hunt! Vegita didn't know how she found out but didn't care she had said something that was more disturbing: ` And what then you wouldn't have hunted me if I told you do want out of it now .do you?!: Vegita growled except the last part that didn't came out as harsh as he meant to. Bulma looked at those dark eyes and smirked: ` Ha and let some unworthy bimbo be your mate.no way in hell. Vegita smirked and put his tale around her waist to pull her close he then whispered:` When did you get so strong that you could punch me like that .it almost hurt me`. Bulma playfully punched him and said:` I've had a lot of exercise lately. Vegita took that as a hint and carried her to their bed.  
  
Well tell me what you think it!!! Because if you don't I'm going to leave it like this and you can guess for yourselves So that means review me. please!! 


	13. What the hell

The 7 day men hunt  
  
Well because Kim and Heikgan two really good reviewers and a lot of other readers reviewed me I'll make a new chapter, thanks all of you!!!!!!! Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ and have no chance in hell that I ever will.  
  
Bulma`s brain was working full time on her problem and she had only a day to make a plan. She had made 2 plans already but they sucked because leaving Vegita wasn't an option and not doing the Yargo would mean not being Queen and not being Vegita`s mate. Vegita had told her not to worry and the Yargo would except her but she had seen the doubt in Vegita`s eyes and knew that he was as scared as she was. And what was going to happen if the Yargo didn't except her will they kill her and will Vegita just watch .She knew that was ridiculous but she wanted to pass the Yargo so she would get the trust of her people and Vegita would become the Legendary. (But how do I do that) She had learned every rule of being royalty and knew exactly how to act like one, she decided that there was nothing she could do but see what that damn Yargo does. Vegita was frustrated and so Kakarott had offered to spar but what he didn't know was that Vegita was filled with so much anger and frustration and all that was now coming out he couldn't even touch Vegita. He had tried to block Vegita`s kicks and punches but even that was beginning to become hard to do. After three hours Vegita was barely touched and Kakarott was limping to a nearby bench. `Geesz Vegita you almost killed me`: Kakarott whined while rubbing his head Vegita just looked at him and smirked: ` If you told me that before I wouldn't have stopped` Kakarott knew he didn't mean it but acted hurt anyway Vegita roled his eyes and walked of without saying a word. Kakarott knew Vegita well enough to know not to follow him and just watched the back of his retreating friend hoping that everything would be ok soon.  
  
For Bulma night came much to fast and she became a little scared while she watched Vegita pull of his close, he turned around to look at her and he knew exactly how she felt he just gave her his same smirk and went into bed. Bulma crawled closer as Vegita rapped his arms around her. She got a shiver done her spine only by feeling Vegita`s breath on her skin..she kissed the nearest skin. Vegita felt Bulma`s lips on his chest and held her closer he just wanted to make her feel save and knew that this was the way to do it, by being by her side.  
  
Bulma felt someone stroking her tail and if she hadn't smelled Vegita`s sent she would probably have shot him. Vegita saw his mate opening her eyes and stood up to walk to the bathroom just to hear her demanding voice say: ` He you I'm going first` Vegita looked at her and replied: `And why is that? ` Bulma walked past him and said in sarcastic tone: ` Because I don't want to be late for my own funeral` Vegita grabbed her before she could walk in and hold her close and whispered in her ear: ` I'm not going to let you die today..got that` Bulma turned around to kiss him softly on the lips and whispered: ` Yes sir` And then they both made a run for the bathroom only to see Vegita trip Bulma and jump over her and in the bathroom. `Hey! `: Bulma yelled `I never took pity on you before and I'm not going to start now`: Vegita replied. Bulma muttered something and could feel Vegita`s smirk from the bathroom. When they both where done Bulma was wearing royal blue armor and her hair up in a high tail, Vegita was wearing his normal black armor except this time he also had on a red cape. Vegita looked at his mate and licked his lips it had been a while that she had worn armor and it looked so good on her. Bulma saw the look of lust in his eyes and frowned: ` Oh no Vegita I'm not getting out of these close so go look at the wall or something. Vegita growled and walked to the door because it was time for the Yargo. When they came in they saw a big ballroom and an audience of Saiyans probably the highest there where. Bulma saw the priest that Vegita`s grand mother had told about and knew that everything she had wrote was true. Then she noticed Vegita`s tale unwrapping himself from her waist as she looked at him he nodded to Bulma`s other side. When she looked that way a woman walked up to her and took her from Vegita`s side and placed her on a red stone that was in the floor. It was blood red and she then remembered what Kyra had said the stone of the Yargo was also blood red. She knew for sure that it was connected with the other stone but then she saw something written on it. No fire or pain will make a true saiyan walk away. Bulma was sure it had something to with the Yargo ceremony but she figured it was to late and let everything just work itself out. The priest gave his speech and the Yargo was named a few times when she noticed that he had stopped talking she looked forward with a stone face and awaiting her fate.  
  
The ring was taken out of the box and she heard a few gasps when she saw the ring she cursed it to hell and back. The priest told her to stick out her right hand and so she did. Before it was put on Bulma scanned the gold band to find the inscription and when she saw it, she realized there was no turning back now. The priest looked at her and she nodded to him that she was ready, as the ring was placed on her finger all her fears came true the ring started to glow. She looked down and was about to throw the ring of when she read the inscription of the read stone it was now also glowing and suddenly she understood. No fire or pain meant the heat and the pain the ring was giving her so she closed her eyes put her arm down with the glowing ring that was burning threw her skin and began to focus on something else.  
  
Vegita wanted to help her when he saw the ring glow but stopped himself in time to see his mate close her eyes and look down (what is she doing? That thing is burning her skin of) He didn't know what she was doing but trusted her. Bulma was going threw allot of pain and the pain wasn't only in her finger it felt like her whole body was on fire but if she moved from the stone she knew that it was over, it said so in the inscription. And then..it stopped but what she didn't see was what was happening to her. Out of the ring came Vegitasei`s symbol in some sort of red cloud and it encircle itself around her. Bulma thought it was over when she suddenly felt an extreme pain above her tail she knew that she was being tested and was determined not to fail. Vegita watch as his mate gave of a red glow and then a scream of pain as she opened her eyes they where blood red and it looked like there was fire dancing in them.  
  
What he didn't know was that it really was fire.  
  
And then everything stopped the red cloud was gone the ring stopped glowing and Bulma was tired but free of pain. The only question now was did she pass the test and is the priest going to think so?  
  
Hahaha yeah right did you really think I was going to make it so easy for you to stop reading my fic!!(I know I'm evil hehe) 


	14. A different kind of pain

The 7-day men hunt  
  
I just wanted to tell Peter jessup to GET A LIFE I bet you cant write in a language you don't even speak and there are a lot of people who like my fic. I don't mind some criticism but you just sound like a three-year-old and my fic is rated R so don't tell me that its bad for children.  
  
Vegita looked at his mate he saw that she was about to fall so he caught her and looked at her but what he saw shocked him her Blue eyes where wide open and there was still a red glow over them. `Bulma..Bulma wake up`: Vegita said while shaking her limp body. You could see the concern on his face but that soon turned into anger as he yelled at the priest: ` What happened to her, why isn't she waking up , what the hell did you do to her! Vegita grabbed the priest with one hand keeping Bulma body in the other arm. The priest tried to get out of Vegita`s grip but that just made his hand go tighter around his neck: ` Tell me or die`: Vegita growled. `T-the Yargo is still going on, our books say that the Yargo puts the body through a test this is setting her body on fire and if she's strong enough to win the test. Then the Yargo will do a mental test and that is what happening now`: the priest stuttered while trying to get some air.  
  
Vegita was shacking from anger and sorrow for his mate (she had been on fire the pain that she must have experienced..and I did ..nothing) Vegita threw the priest on the ground:` tell me more about this mental test!`  
  
The Yargo is going to make her believe she is in a situations and whill happened in that world will happen here. Like if she would die in that world ..she will die in this world, also every emotion will be seen on the outside.  
  
Vegita looked at the pathetic monk he had asked him before the ceremony what could happen and he hadn't said anything about this and that monk was going to pay for that. He walked closer to the monk and put his arm out to give the old monk some help with standing up, when he stood up the monk wanted to take a step back but Vegita didn't let go of his hand. As the monk looked up he saw a smirking prince looking at him. `Oh no my prince please forgive me! It was for your own good! `: The priest pleaded Vegita`s eyes became darker and he growled: ` It was for my own good to see my mate on fire and letting this Yargo playing mind games wit her that could lead to death.oh no you are going to pay for that` Vegita pointed his finger at him and a small beam came and went directly through the scared priest. He turned around and put his other arm under Bulma`s legs and walked back to their room and put her on the bed. When he sat next to his mate and looked at her beautiful face a cut suddenly appeared on her face. It was bleeding and he picked up the red drop that was rolling down her cheek with his finger and looked at it (what was happening?).He clutched his fists together making his skin go red from her blood, he screamed in rage he couldn't save her and that was making him very, very angry.  
  
* Bulma`s world * Bulma opened her eyes to see her lying on the floor of the ballroom with the audience looking at her in a sort of glaring way. As she looked for Vegita her eyes went on the priest who seemed to give her the same glare she quickly turned her sight from him and found Vegita standing with a stone face and his arms crossed. `Vegita what happened did I make it? `: She asked hoping that his features would change if she talked to him but they didn't. He walked up to her and smirked at her as she put her hand up so that he could take it and pull her up but he just looked at it and began to snicker. `Do you really think I'm going to touch you, of course you didn't make it you're worthless`: Vegita said and if he weren't royal he would have spit on her as well. Bulma didn't know what was happening but she didn't take that shit from anybody not even from Vegita. `How dare you! What the hell is wrong with you.you`: Bulma stopped there hoping that this was al a mistake but she wasn't that lucky. The priest walked up to her and looked at her in disgust then he looked at Vegita what do you want to do with IT, do you want me to dispose of it. Vegita took Bulma`s chin in his hand made her look at him then he got that smirk again and said in a sadistic voice: ` No I want to play with it for a while` He grabbed Bulma and threw her over his shoulder and walked off. Bulma was now steaming: `Ok you ass hole if you are Vegita I'm the queen of the universe and if you dare call me an `it` again I swear your going to pay!` Bulma screamed while kicking him. Suddenly he let her fall en started talking again: ` Oh I am the real Vegita I know that you have a scare under your left foot and I also know if I put my tong in your navel you giggle just like if I rub the top of your tail. Bulma gasped maybe he is my mate but what is happening to him she couldn't think about it more because she felt a fist connect with her stomach and in front of her a smirking prince. The only thing she could do now was block his kicks and punches but inside her anger was rising. (How dare he do this to me) She powered up to her maximum and shot her strongest blast it hit Vegita full force and when the smoke cleared up she saw him lying on the ground. Out of instinct she ran to his body and tried to help him but suddenly he opened up his eyes and gave her that sinister smirk before punching her in the face and because he was wearing a ring a deep cut was bleeding on her face. She picked up a drop of blood just like Vegita had done and squashed it in her hand. Her Ki went higher then ever before and with one blast she shot Vegita trough the hart .She saw how he looked at her in shock and then fell on his knees. He looked at her and whispered `woman? `Then fell over and all was silent. Bulma started shaking she had killed the man she loved.  
  
*In the real world * Vegita had calmed down and was sitting next to Bulma`s still body nothing much had happened after the cut only her face had looked like she was in a lot of discomfort. Everything was normal until her Ki started to rise and she became stronger then she had ever been. He didn't know what happened but after the change in Ki a tear rolled down her face and the only thing Vegita could do was stand by and look at her.  
  
Well that wasn't to bad a little short but I had to think of something to boost this story up hope you like it!!! And if you do review me ok!!!! 


	15. A torment called life

The 7 day men hunt  
  
Finally I'm making a new chapter. So hope you like it even though I don't know yet what is going to happen.  
  
It was getting dark in Vegita and Bulma`s bedchambers Vegita was still looking at his mate and he hadn't moved an inch. Bulma on the other hand had moved a lot Vegita knew that he couldn't do anything so he just watched his mate go from emotion through emotion.  
  
* Bulma`s world *  
  
From one moment to another Bulma was lying in the infirmary the Saiyan doctor that was looking at her had a strange glare in his eyes just like any other person in the room(they look like they hate me.......Duh Bulma you killed there prince) Bulma let herself fall back on the bed she was sitting on and waited what happened as tears fell from her eyes remembering how she had killed her love.  
  
The doctor came after a while not caring that there where tears coming from her eyes and said in a cold voice." I should congratulate you but I wouldn't mean it so I'll just tell you...... you are carrying the child of our DEAD prince". Bulma was in shock she should have been happy but she wasn't she only thought about how the child's life would be......that she had to tell it that she had killed its father.. and the child would hate her for it and she would hate the child for making her remember him by only looking at its face. It only seems a moment before it was time before the child which she now knew was a girl her name was Kyra named after Vegita` grandmother a child that she now had learned to love as much as she loved Vegita. The birth was over as fast as it had become and as she felt the relieve when Kyra finally was there she waited for her to make her first ear piercing sound, one of many to come but.it never came the doctor looked at her and he just put her daughter down and said:" the brat didn't make it.which is very normal with such a weak mother" As he walked away to wash his hands Bulma heard him say on more thing before fainting." Finally Justus.. thank the Gods"  
  
Bulma woke up to see a total darkness just like the way she felt, she needed to be comforted so badly and the only people she knew that she still had where her friends Chichi and 18. As she search for a way out in the dark room she went to Chichi`s chambers and knocked two times the door was opened by Chichi she looked happy until she saw who was standing before her, her face turned into the same evil glare everybody had given her after the Yargo and as she gave a growl she said in an angry voice:" What do want.murderer"? Bulma took a step back she couldn't believe it.. her friends too as she looked behind she saw Kakarott Krillen and 18 standing there, every one of them with the same glare. She saw Chichi slam the door shut and Bulma fell on her knees her hands on her eyes and feeling like she was being tortured she finally gave up. But if she had learned one thing from Vegita it was never to give up she didn't give up when she was hunting ..she didn't give up when the Yargo had put her on fire and she was definitely not going to give up now.  
  
Finally she understood what was happening it was all because of the Yargo. She let her hands fall on her lap and she gave an ear deafening scream. Then with a bitter voice she growled:" You may take my dreams.but I'll be dammed if your going to take me ..if I have to die then it will be by anyone other then you!"  
  
* The real world *  
  
Vegita had fallen asleep his head resting on Bulma stomach but he woke up in a flash when Bulma gave an ear deafening scream he looked if she had anymore wounds but she didn't and actually that only concerned him more if she wasn't screaming about that.why was she screaming then. He had tried to come into her mind with their bond but it was useless the only thing he could feel in her mind was a total darkness. He carefully took Bulma`s head between his hands and whispered:" Come on little one fight..fight for us" He softly kissed her as he placed her head back on the sweat drenched pillow and there he kept guard waiting for her to wake up, so that she could take his head in her hands and kiss him.  
  
* Bulma`s world *  
  
Bulma stood up from the ground and started walking she ignored the glares she got from the guards and then she reached the two big doors that where the start of her life decision.  
  
Bulma opened the doors to see her mates makers and as she had thought those two also had that glare on their faces. The King stood up and said in a powerful voice:" what do you want.murderer". Bulma flinched at that word it only let her remember something she didn't even want to think about. Bulma put her chin up and spoke:" I came here to request to go with a ~ one way mission ~" The King chuckled:" that is the best thing you have done in your whole worthless life..so fine you may go with them beat the docking bay in one hour" Bulma bowed and left to prepare for her mission her first and definitely her last.  
  
The hour seemed like a day Bulma wanted to end this torment what she called her life now. But she wanted to do something for her race the people that she had disgraced so much.  
  
She made it to the docking bay and saw the scar faced men she was going to spend the last moments of her life with and al of them had the evil glare plastered on their faces..a glare she was going to have to die with. After five not so pleasant hours they landed on Earth the planet they where going to destroy, as she stepped out of the ship and took her first footsteps on the green grass she found it a very pleasant planet but she had not the littlest remorse for the people who where going to die this day.. she wasn't born with it. They took of as the sun was beginning to set as they flew of to the first city they could find she felt like she finally had something under control. They had already destroyed places called Spain and Italy and some other parts when the planet came in action.This mission was a suicide mission because of this little planets technology that would sooner or later will kill them but first Bulma was determent to take it over. After half the planet was destroyed and 4 of the 10 saiyans where dead Bulma was going to end it.not the planet but.. her life.  
  
I know its short but I like it.tell me what you think or the next chapter is going to take even longer then this one!!! (yes that is a threat ) 


	16. A glow that can burn you alive

The 7 day men hunt  
  
*Bulma`s world *  
  
Well somebody reviewed me and I had to slap myself because she was so right she said if everything what happens in Bulma`s world happens in the real world then if she dies, will she die in the real world to? BUT you just have to see if Vegita will end up alone or in the arms of his mate. Disclaimer: Well I own very little and DBZ isn't apart of that.the world is a hard hard place!!!!  
  
  
  
Bulma was flying to her destiny she wasn't sad that she was going to die actually she didn't feel anything as she flew threw a burning building her skin touched the fire and it just felt cold. She wondered for a second why she couldn't feel anymore and why everything was black but she just went on. She felt nothing she was totally empty as she flew threw the dark sky with explosions going of like fireworks around her.  
  
Alone she faced the cold as she stormed to the laser machines she saw the machines turn to her and she wavered a little but only for a moment, then raced to the beams that where going her way and then she stopped with a scream she shot al the energy she had and destroyed half of the Saiyan killing machines .She was totally drained and fell from the sky to weak to even fly.  
  
She landed on a fallen wall and as she looked up she saw the machines turning her way again and knew it was time to die. So she rested herself on one knee and placed her hand on her hart the last thing she would do for Vegitasei and mostly for their Prince the man she loved more then anything else.  
  
She didn't move when the beams went through her body, she didn't care she waited for the beam that would end it all. And as it did she closed her eyes the pain was nothing compared to the pain that she felt for disappointing her friends her child and her mate and the great pain she caused her people.  
  
As she fell she saw Vegita in here eyes and a small smile appeared on her face because her death would end her life without Vegita.what was no life at all.  
  
* Vegita`s world*  
  
Vegita was lying next to Bulma finally he had fallen asleep he had been awake for days. Suddenly his arms that where rapped around Bulma`s body where pulled up and he tried to pull them down but he couldn't and as he opened his eyes he saw something that made him feel mixed emotions. She was floating with the red Yargo glow around her, her eyes where open and the same red glow was covering them. She started glowing brighter and Vegita noticed the growing Ki that was coming from Bulma it was going higher and higher after five minutes she was twice as strong as him and then she started to move the windows of her room flew open and Bulma`s body flew into the blackness of the night.  
  
And still her Ki was growing and Vegita wasn't the only one noticing this every second class, first class and elite felt it to . And they all went to find the cause. Vegita followed his mate's glowing body and after 15 minutes it stopped he looked at the glowing body with the still growing Ki glowing brighter and then he heard something else. He looked around to see thousands of Saiyans where gathered around them.  
  
The glow was now lighting up the whole night sky but then the glow was gone nobody dared to do anything and that was a smart move because at that moment Bulma gave a ear deafening scream and her hair began to grow longer turning bright red it was standing upwards and the red glow that was surrounding her became painfully hot, the crowed around her had to fly away not to get burned.  
  
Her body turned from a lying position to a standing one and then her mouth started to move as red clouds came from them and turned into words. Vegita knew that this was the Yargo speaking and this was the moment of truth.  
  
I the Yargo the maker of the warrior race the Saiyans has taken the task of deciding if this small Saiyan woman can take the rightful place of the Higher Mother. We have tested her and decided that this is the Higher Mother she loves her race and mate endlessly that she would do anything for them.. and by these words you, my Saiyan children will have to treat her with the utmost respect and serve her loyally. If not you are not worthy of being called a Saiyan and will pay after your death.  
  
Then every Saiyan put his hand on his hart and kneeled down for their Higher Mother the mother and mate to the future legendary father and son.  
  
The light died and Bulma`s body collapsed Vegita caught her and looked at his Blue beauty. He kissed her on her forehead in front of all his people but he didn't care and softly whispered:" I knew you where made for me, little one"  
  
Then he announced to his race:" You can return to your homes and tomorrow give your respects to your future Queen".  
  
Then he flew back to his home having the whole time a small smile on his face and as he was almost there he felt her soft hand placed on his face and her soft and weak voice say:" You are really beautiful when you smile"  
  
She put her finger on his bottom lip as his kissed it and whispered:" I'll smile for you whenever you want as long as you never leave me" Bulma just looked at him one more time then her eyes closed and she fell asleep knowing this time she would wake up..and in the arms of her love.  
  
***I know, I know it was short but I'm thinking of ending it ..the only thing that is left is the people giving Bulma their blessing. But if I get allot of reviews I'll think about it. So pleaaassee review because this is still my favorite fic!!!! And tell me what you think of it!!!! 


	17. the end or is it

The end!!! Ok this is going to be a WEIRD chapter it even has some RIME in it. and its from Vegita`s point of view that means if its between * * then its his thoughts  
  
The next day every Saiyan on the planet had gathered around the palace and as Bulma showed herself with Vegita next to her on the palace balcony. The sea of people cheered for her and Vegita rapped his arm and tail tightly around his mate and their new Queen. The day seemed to end so fast and then night came...  
  
Vegita was watching his mate by the window as he slowly walked towards her to rap his arms around her frail body.  
  
* The moonlight plays a pone your skin.. your kiss lingers and it takes me in, all I have to do is hold you and there's a racing within my hart.but I'm barely touching you. *  
  
He sweeps her up into his arms and turns the lights down low and as he reaches his bed he places her back on her feet. He looks into her eyes seeing the love she has for him, and with one slow motion her dress falls from her body in a pile on the floor. Theirs nothing that is covering her naked body..yet  
  
Tonight he was going to show her love like he never did before.  
  
He softly laid her on the silks sheets and covert her body with his. Their night begins. As he softly spreads her legs with his hand his eyes never left hers and the only time he didn't see that beautiful color blue was when he entered her and she closed her eyes gasping in joy. As their body's begin to move in rhythm.  
  
* We breath in an breath out there is no other sound as we move together up and down. You turn me on an never stop.Your body sparkles and I'm going to taste every drop. As we levitate our body's sore .. our feet don't even touch the floor. The candy sweetness sent of you bath`s my skin. I'm stained in you.*  
  
As the sun was coming up and their night was to an end..Vegita was still watching his mate, who was resting on his chest.  
  
*You fall asleep and I'm still inside of you ,this night we made a life ..a legendary life.*  
  
He watched over her the rest of the night not wanting to miss one moment with this blue creature that had his body, hart and soul.  
  
The end.. or is it?  
  
Bulma would soon find out that she would be the mother of an unbelievable strong little GIRL that would turn into the legendary and a real heartbreaker.  
  
OKE LISSTEN UP!!!! what would you think of a sequel with Bra + Goten going trough the 7 day men hunt and maybe the Yargo. Let me know or else I'll forget the whole thing.(thanks for the idea Heikgan)  
  
Well I want to thank you all for reviewing me especially  
  
adbzfan2ko3  
  
Vegita`s mate  
  
MidnightShadow  
  
Radditz-Onna  
  
Mara Kraus  
  
Kewla  
  
NamekNailGirl  
  
RisinIndeed  
  
Animechick  
  
Mom-wow  
  
Usuu Bishouji  
  
Pozessed Neptune Demon  
  
Alannah  
  
blackcherrygothchic  
  
If I forgot any one then tell me and you'll get a personalized thank you note ;-) Oh and the BIGGEST THANK YOU to Heikgan and Night Shade. You two are great and helped me allot with your support!!! 


	18. AN:SORRY

Sorry its not a new chapter but only a message to the people that wanted a sequel with Bra and Goten going trough the 7 day men hunt and the Yargo.  
  
IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!  
  
Why? You ask. Well I don't know much about them, and I don't like making a fic with Bra and Goten totally OOC. So that was it! Hope you're not disappointed  
  
Chiara 


	19. AN great news

!!!Guess what I tried to make a sequel so please check the first chapter out with Bra and Goten.  
  
Its called The 7-day men hunt-next generation. 


End file.
